


Snow Falls - A Story from the Great War

by Evagorn



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: A Story of Crystal Agrias, of the Valiant Company





	Snow Falls - A Story from the Great War

Crystal strained to see the Queen over the crowd of heads. Close as she was, there were so many people pressing towards the dais that she could still barely see. In all her years, Crystal had never seen anything like this. Then again, compared to most other Dragons, she was still quite young, a mere handful of centuries. Her mother, who stood nearby, was as old as Solum itself, born from the Old Gods when the world was first fashioned. Much like Queen Han herself.

A hush fell over the assembly as the Queen raised her hand. All attention was on her, and no more so than Crystal. She had heard whispers about what this meeting was about, words spoken in hushed tones not meant for her ears. But Crystal was tenacious. She had to know. But what she’d heard... It seemed almost too fantastic to be real.

“My friends,” the Queen began, voice full of energy, “my fellow Mogwai, I thank you all for coming. I know that many of you have heard rumors about my purpose here. Many of you have no doubt aided in spreading such rumors. It is an open secret among the Den by now. But at last, I am prepared to set all conjecture and doubt to rest. Today,” and, to Crystal’s amazement, the Queen actually seemed to struggle to speak for a moment, as though overcome with emotion. “Today is a glorious day. For on this day, we welcome back, after their long journey to the stars, our fellow creatures, our friends, and fellow Solumites, Humans!”

She waved a hand, and a curtain on the stage was lifted to reveal beings Crystal had never seen before.

Their form was familiar - she had a similar shape herself at the moment. But something about them was... wrong. Different. For one thing, they lacked all adornments that she normally expected: No horns, wings, tails, feathers, or any other defining features that most Mogwai would have in that form. She also couldn’t smell them the way she could her fellow Mogwai. Although that wasn’t entirely true. One of them, a slender creature with long, dark hair, did give off a peculiar aroma, but it was unlike any she’d experienced.

Crystal instinctively turned to her friend, who stood nearby with her own parents. “Yulon, do you know what those are?”

Yulon’s brow was furrowed, and she shook her head. “My father says they used to live on Solum, before we were born. Centuries ago. But then they flew away to the stars in metal ships.”

Crystal balked at this insinuation. “The stars? How is that possible?”

Yulon simply shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Hush, girl!” Yulon’s father said, and gently tweaked his daughter’s horn. “Listen to the Queen!”

The girl looked suitably abashed, and gave a weak smile to Crystal. For her part, Crystal turned up to her own Mother, and was taken aback but what she saw. Her Mother’s face, normally so serene and gentle, was clouded over. Her eyes were narrowed, lips pursed. Crystal had never seen her so disturbed before.

Queen Han ushered the three Humans forward, and again turned to the assembled Mogwai. “My friends, I know many of you are old enough to remember Humanity before they left us so many ages ago. Of course, these Humans know nothing of those times. They are the children of many generations, and as such, have never known their native land, the place from which their forefathers fled. But for all that, they are here willingly! They have endured great hardship in their long sojourn, and seek now only a place to rest, to call home once more.” She turned her beatific smile upon the three Humans, lingering on the dark-haired one in particular. “Please, welcome them!”

For a moment, the three Humans stood on the dais with sheepish expressions, looking out at the crowd with deep uncertainty. The silence almost stretched to a point where Crystal felt uneasy. Then the first cheer rose from somewhere, followed by another, and soon all of the Mogs were giving voice to a grand welcome. Applause followed, and smiles broke across almost every face. Crystal scanned the assembly, being taken in by their enthusiasm. Then she saw her own Mother, and that enthusiasm was blanketed by a deep snow.

Her mother’s eyes had not changed, as clear and lucid as two glaciers, and remained fixed on the Queen. Crystal had to look away, fearful of that terrible glance.

Yulon’s father clapped half-heartedly, while Yulon herself endeavored to be a bit more enthusiastic.

After a minute or so of this, the Queen raised her hand again to bid silence. She then welcomed the dark-haired Human forward to speak. Though their form was somewhat different, the shape made Crystal think of her as Yin, much as herself, and when she spoke, her voice was high and delicate.

“Thank you so much for welcoming us. The Queen,” she looked back as if embarrassed by something, “has been especially kind. It’s true that we do not really know you, but we have records speaking of Mogwai on our ships. We have learned about you, which is why we’re here. Our ancestors believed there was a place for us out there in the beyond. But all we found was coldness and hostility. It was finally decided that it was time to return to one place we had been sure our people had lived happily. Had lived peacefully. And that was here, on Solum, with you.”

A cheer arose again, which had to be quieted by the Queen.

The dark-haired girl continued. “We know that things will be... difficult, at least at first. We have to relearn everything about what it was like to live together with you Mogwai. But I think I speak for all of us when I say we are determined to try. So please, if you can be patient with us, we are committed to making a new life for ourselves here. And hopefully, we can once more have that communion our ancestors foolishly left behind!”

This set the crowd once more into a joyous tumult, which the Queen permitted to go for quite some time. Crystal’s own core was touched by the Human’s words. They seemed so sincere, so passionate. If they wanted to live together in peace, Crystal saw no reason why they shouldn’t.

From there, the meeting shifted into more specific discussions about territorial matters, ambassadorial appointments, and other treaties. Through it all, Crystal couldn’t help noticing how Queen Han continued to gravitate towards the dark-haired Human. She almost had eyes for no one else. This seemed strange to Crystal. Was it that strange smell? She had to admit it was somehow appealing, comforting in a way. But that attention... it reminded her of a young Mog in love.

Finally, after many dull matters Crystal hardly understood, the meeting adjourned. The Humans were escorted away before they could be mobbed by the crowd, but Queen Han promised that more would come in time. She planned for there to be an official ambassador from Humanity to the Den, and vice versa.

“This,” she said in her most regal voice “is the start of a new age. One that will rival, if not surpass that of the former age! Of that I have no doubt.”

Crystal felt inspired by such words. She had a smile now that she couldn’t quite shake, despite the coldness that flowed off her Mother in waves. As the crowd began to disperse, Crystal’s Mother turned to go. “Come, Crystal, we must leave.”

“Yes, Mother,” Crystal said. Before that, she cast a glance back at her friend. “Meet me later, in the usual place?”

Yulon seemed a little less enthused than Crystal, but nodded. “I’ll see you, then!”

Crystal followed behind her Mother, feeling trepidation. However, her curiosity was more than even that cold shoulder could quell. “Mother, is this not a good thing? The Queen seemed so happy.”

Her Mother stopped, and looked back over her shoulder at Crystal. “Mark my words, child: No good will come from this. Han is a romantic, a visionary. Her eyes see only the brightest stars. But I too remember the old days, and the old ways.” And actual snowflakes began to fall around her then, conjured by her deeply powerful affinity. “These Humans... do not. And there shall be a reckoning for such ignorance.”

With that, she resumed walking, leaving Crystal’s core filled with trouble.

* * *

Crystal sat, feet dangling down into the void, as she and Yulon stared out into the vastness that surrounded the Capital. The gentle breeze ruffled the pink grass, and Crystal stared into that void, wondering what was beyond it. _Do the Humans know? Is that where their ships took them?_

Yulon picked up a stone and cast it into the abyss, watching it disappear down in the darkness. “So... what do your mothers think of Han’s announcement?”

Crystal pulled a strand of her icy blue hair back behind her ear, thinking. “Mother is displeased. She seems to think ill of the Humans, and I’m not really sure why. Mama is less angry, but still cautious. She isn’t happy, that’s for sure.” Crystal shrugged. “What about your fathers?”

“Papa seems happy,” Yulon said, throwing another stone, “but Father... I suppose he would agree with your Mother. He says Humans don’t respect Solum, and that they had to leave because they were ruining the land.”

“But these Humans aren’t the same,” Crystal pointed out. “You heard what the Queen said. I guess Humans don’t live very long lives, and all the ones that your Father is worried about died a long time ago.”

“I guess,” Yulon said half-heartedly, throwing another stone. “What about you? What do you think?”

Crystal thought about the look Han had given the dark-haired girl, and felt her own core pulse within her. “I... I want to at least meet them for myself. See what they’re really like.”

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Yulon said. “Just be careful, ok? We don’t really know what they’re like, and even if Papa seems happy, I know my Father. He’s usually right about these things, and he’s warned me to stay away.”

“I’ll be careful,” Crystal promised. “Besides, what can Humans do to a Dragon? Even if they aren’t friendly, it’s not like they can be dangerous.” She turned to her friend. “Right?”

Yulon’s eyes were distant. “Who knows?”

* * *

It was actually several weeks before Crystal’s dream was finally realized. Although Humans had come and gone from the Den since then, Crystal still hadn’t had the chance to meet one for herself. Her Mother had kept her under close watch, not permitting her to leave without knowing with certainty where Crystal would be going. She chaffed under this repressive monitoring, as though she were an egg again. If this was her Mother’s way of trying to squelch Crystal’s desire, it had the opposite effect. Every day she was denied only made her want to see the Humans more. See what was making her Mother act this way, and what made Queen Han look so awed.

Finally, her chance came. Her Mother had recently ordered a fine piece of Sitri furniture, an armoire to go in her own room, and it was being carted in by two burly Dustdevils. Mother was overseeing the whole thing, making sure the workers didn’t damage her property. She always felt the need to micro-manage everything. Which gave Crystal the opportunity to slip away. While her Mother was distracted, Crystal snuck from the house.

She knew that today there was another meeting with Humans at the castle, and so she hurried there as fast as she could. The Minotaur guards at the front gate nodded at her, allowing her to pass without too much issue. Being a Dragon bestowed certain perks, such as being able to come and go from the castle freely. However, she stopped to ask them for directions.

“Where is the meeting with the Humans taking place today?”

One of the guards saluted. “In the Queen’s throne room. Others can help you if you need.”

“I know where it is, thank you,” she gave them both a courteous nod, then hurried inside.

It took her only a matter of minutes to reach the throne room, and for a moment, her spirits sank. There was already a huge mob in front of the door, making access basically impossible. After all this, to be turned away at the threshold. It was so unfair, Crystal almost cried.

Then, a hand touched her shoulder. “Um, hey, you’re a Mogwai, right?”

Crystal turned and saw... a Human. She was sure of it. Up close, the subtle differences were unmistakable. And most significantly of all, this Human had that same, familiar scent as the dark-haired girl from the stage.

Crystal took a moment to find her voice before saying. “Yes. And you are a Human.”

The woman laughed. “Last time I checked. Is this the Queen’s room? I was supposed to come to this meeting, but, well, I got a little distracted along the way.”

“Yes, this is the throne room,” Crystal replied. Her core began to tremble within her. _What do I do? Do I just talk with her? She’s so... strange... and yet... what is this feeling?_

“Hey, look! There’s another one!” A member of the mob by the door had finally noticed Crystal and this stranger, and soon all eyes were on them. The mass began to move their way, threatening to engulf them.

The Human siddled up next to Crystal, close enough that their arms brushed together, sending a jolt like lightning through Crystal’s core. “Shit, I was afraid of this happening. I’ve been dodging people all day!”

Suddenly, Crystal’s training kicked in. She was a Dragon, of the nobility, and if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was navigate the common folk. She stood up straighter, instinctively taking the Human by the arm and keeping her close.

“That’s quite enough,” she stated in her most regal voice. “This person is a distinguished guest of the Queen. Kindly step aside at once.”

The crowd noticed her posture, and her true nature, and within a matter of moments they parted for her and her charge to pass. Crystal nodded at the Human, and began to walk in a dignified trot towards the door.

“Not bad,” the Human whispered. “You really know how to work a crowd. My name’s Shelby, by the way, but you can just call me Shel.”

“Crystal Agrias,” Crystal replied, “and you are quite welcome, Shel. I... I have wanted to meet a Human in person for some time.”

“You and every other Mogwai,” Shel said with a slight laugh. “It’s so crazy. It’s just a lot to take in, you know? Amazing, but a little intimidating.”

“Yes, well, Queen Han has vouchsafed your kind, and I trust you have found the Mogwai gracious hosts.”

“Definitely,” Shel nodded. She then gave Crystal a strange look, one that made her core flutter. “How old are you?”

Crystal blinked at the question. “Ah, I... I am just shy of three centuries.”

Shel whistled, looking Crystal up and down. “Damn. If I looked that good at three hundred. If nothing else, you Mogwai need to teach me your tricks.”

Crystal’s face was suddenly red hot. She feared for a moment she might melt. “Yes, well, I believe it is just a difference in our two species.”

“Who knows?” Shel said with a slight laugh.

Blessedly, they’d reached the door, and the Minotaurs stationed there ushered them inside.

In the throne room, Queen Han stood in front of her throne, her husband Long on her right hand, and the dark-haired girl on her left. The assembly was all the most distinguished Mogwai of the Capital, nobility all, with a handful of Humans scattered amongst them. Amid the crowd, Crystal recognized Xing Huang Di. She was a venerable Dragon, as old as Queen Han, and regarded nearly has highly. The ancient wyrm saw Crystal, and smiled softly at her, gesturing for her to come near.

Crystal gladly complied, her head feeling somewhat light after everything Shel had said. She and Shel stood near Xing, and the Dragon Matriarch looked Shel over carefully. “Ah, another Conjurer.”

“Is that what the right term is?” Shel responded. “I know my friend up there was called the same thing.”

“Indeed,” Xing’s face was contemplative. She then turned to Crystal. “Well met, young Agrias. I trust your mothers are well.”

“Yes, mistress,” Crystal curtsied. “And you also, I hope.”

“Things have become quite strange recently, have they not?” Xing answered.

“You would know better than I, mistress.”

Before they could speak further, Queen Han began to address the room. “Friends! I thank you all again for coming. This is a historic meeting, one that shall resound throughout the Den, and Solum, for years yet to come.” She was smiling so broadly, more than Crystal had ever seen before. “For on this day, I shall cement a lasting peace between Humans and Mogwai through a Pact!”

Whispers rippled through crowd. It was if the air suddenly became charged. Crystal felt it deep within her, and though she did not know what that word truly meant, she couldn’t deny the heaviness it set upon her.

Queen Han extended her left hand, and the Human took it. They smiled at each other as lovers do, and Crystal noticed that Long, the King, stood at the side looking quite awkward. As if he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what. But that passed quickly as all attention was turned to Queen Han once more. A light emanated from her and the Human, and though soft words were spoken between them, they were said too quietly for Crystal to hear, as though they were for those two alone.

The room became suffused with light, and when it subsided, Queen Han and the Human stood side by side, smiles bright and full. “Mogwai and Humans,” Queen Han said grandly, raising the hand of the dark-haired girl up. “Please, bid welcome to the royal Conjurer!”

Cheers erupted from the assembled nobles and Humans, and Crystal found herself clapping vigorously. She didn’t really understand what had happened, but there was a change wrought on the Queen too plain to ignore. There was a brightness to her, something that exceeded even her usual royal radiance. And Crystal marveled at it.

Xing, on the other hand, seemed less moved. “You always were impetuous, Han,” she muttered just loud enough for Crystal to hear. Without another word, Xing turned and left the throne room, leaving a dampening effect in her wake.

But then Crystal turned to Shel, and felt another surge of vitality fill her. The Human’s own expression was awestruck, and she turned to Crystal. “What the hell was that? Did you feel that?”

“I did,” Crystal stated. “It seems this ‘pact’ is something quite profound.”

“No kidding,” Shel said, eyes back on the Queen. “Can I do that?”

“Xing said you were also a Conjurer,” Crystal pointed out, “so it seems possible.”

After that, the meeting turned into more of a social gathering, with the nobles and Humans talking and mingling together. Crystal felt her practice come into play, fitting herself naturally into the high society etiquette with ease. Shel, on the other hand, seemed quite out of place. She apologized often for her lack of grace, and actually differed to Crystal quite often. Without realizing it, Crystal had become her official sponsor of sorts, inducting the Human into the ways of the Mogwai royal court. Yet her training stood her good stead, and before long, Shel was mingling with the best of them.

The meeting lasted another hour or so in what Crystal felt was pure bliss. The Humans, it turned out, were ineffably fascinating. The stories they told from their journeys through space were unlike any Crystal had heard before. And none told better than Shel. The woman was an artist, painting tales of such wonder that Crystal felt as though she were there herself, traveling across the stars on metal wings...

When the party finally concluded, the guests slowly ushered themselves out. Crystal started to make her own way in a bit of a daze, until a hand clasped hers. She looked up at Shel, who was grinning at her.

“Hey Crystal! Are you going so soon?”

“I... I really must be getting home. My Mother will be waiting for me.” Crystal replied.

Shel laughed. “Damn, three hundred years old and you still live with your mom?”

Crystal felt obliquely embarrassed by that remark. “I... well, it is the way with Mogwai.”

“Oh, sorry,” Shel added hastily, “I didn’t mean any disrespect by it. Can I see you again, at least?”

“Of course,” Crystal replied instantly.

“Great!” Shel said, squeezing Crystal’s hand. “What’s your number?”

“My... my number?”

“Oh right,” Shel slapped her forehead. “I forgot you Mogwai don’t have cellphones. Uh, here,” she reached into her coat and pulled out a strange, gray, rectangular object. “This is a radio. I can use this to call you.”

Crystal took the object carefully. “Call me? What do you mean?”

“Here, let me show you,” Shel took both of Crystal’s hands, and slowly guided her on how to operate the device. Though she understood the function, her mind was focused on far different things. Like how warm and soft Shel’s hands were.

After she felt Crystal thoroughly understood how to use the radio, Shel stepped back with a grin. “Nice. So whenever you’re free, just call, yeah?”

“I, I will,” Crystal said earnestly, holding the radio close to her chest. “Thank you, Shel.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Shel replied. “You’re a lifesaver. I would have been totally lost tonight without you. And I hope you’ll show me all the cool things there are to see here in the Den.”

“I’d like that,” Crystal said, feeling her smile growing. “I’d truly love to show you.”

* * *

Crystal knew that her mother was going to be angry. But she could never have prepared for the storm she walked into. To say her mother was furious would have been like calling Middeluge merely “wet”.

“How _dare_ you defy me this way!” She shrieked. “You ungrateful, ignorant child!”

“You are the ignorant one!” Crystal snapped back, in her hubris. “The Queen has fully embraced Humanity, and they have shown themselves both gracious and kind! Whatever it is you seem to think you know about them seems woefully out of date!”

“I knew Humanity before you were even an egg!” Her mother roared back. “Whatever you think you know, I assure you, you are sorely, _deeply_ mistaken!”

“Please, both of you stop this,” Crystal’s Mama stepped up, timid as she was. How strange that she was the Dragon in this relationship, and yet Crystal’s Mother clearly dominated. “Illera, please, she doesn’t know better. And who knows? Maybe the Humans have changed?”

“Do not coddle her, Heyan!” Crystal’s Mother snapped.

But Crystal herself had heard enough. She stormed past her mothers and headed for her room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mother called.

“I’m done talking with you,” Crystal retorted. “You are clearly too old or senile to see when you’re wrong, and I have no interest in arguing with a glacier.”

Her Mother’s eyes grew dark with quiet rage. “If I am a glacier, little girl, then you are but a snowflake, tossed about in a gale. You may think you fly high now, but never forget that snow always falls.”

Without giving her mother another word, Crystal stomped to her room and closed the door. She threw herself on her bed, core raging with emotion, and vainly resisted the tears that threatened her eyes.

_Stupid old Mog! She lives in an older time, that’s all! What does she know?_

It was then she felt the radio in her own coat. She had made sure to keep it hidden from her parents, and so pulled it out now to look it over. This was her ticket to freedom. To a whole new world of possibility.

Carefully, she turned it on, just as Shel had shown her, and cautiously spoke into it. “Shel?”

After a short pause, Shel’s voice came out of the device as if from the air. It was a scratchy, as though a Cat Sith had used her words as a toy before passing them off, but still easy enough to hear. “Hey, Crystal! I hadn’t expected to hear from you so soon.”

“Yes, I am sorry if I am intruding. I just wanted to make sure the radio worked properly.”

“Looks like it. I can hear you loud and clear.”

“Good. Well, I... I wondered if you would like that tour?”

“Well yeah, of course. Right now? I’m a little busy at the moment.”

  
“Oh, not this moment. I am also busy,” Crystal lied, not wishing to impose on her new friend. “But what about tomorrow? I can meet you at the gates of the castle.”

“Sure! I’d love to. What time?”

_Right, time._ In the Den, time was reckoned quite differently, since they never saw the sun down here. “Whatever time the meeting was today,” Crystal replied.

“Alright, works for me. I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“Yes, until then.” And Crystal turned the device off, again as she’d been instructed. Her hands almost shook from nervousness or excitement. Maybe both.

* * *

Crystal met Shel the next day as they’d planned. She’d thought her Mother would try to stop her from leaving, but strangely, she made no protest. In fact, she didn’t say anything at all. Merely stared at Crystal with those hard, cold eyes.

For their first tour, Crystal focused on the Capital itself, showing Shel the various shops and buildings. Shel was such a charming tourist, asking questions, making jokes, and generally showing the brightest enthusiasm. Crystal found herself being charmed by the woman’s easy mannerisms and subtle confidence.

One tour became two, became several. Crystal and Shel continued to meet as often as they could, and as the weeks went by, Crystal could no longer deny that there was something happening between them. Something that she felt in her core, as surely as she knew she was alive.

It finally happened one day while they sat among the tall mushrooms of Pretorricane. The air was filled with the scent of ripening crops, and the gentle chiming of bells. They sat together on a hill, overlooking the fields below. The wind blew through Shel’s hair, making it flow out almost like water. She was so beautiful...

“Thank you, Crystal,” Shel said unprompted.

“Hmm? What for?”

“For everything you’ve done to help me feel comfortable here on Solum.” She rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously. “I know I keep up appearances, but this whole thing has been... really scary. And not just for me. All of us Humans are still just trying to get a handle on living here. I mean, before this, I spent my whole life on a spaceship! I’ve never even seen living plants like this until I came here. It’s all so...” she shook her head and laughed. “It’s just a lot, you know?”

“Yes, I see,” Crystal replied softly. “I was glad to do it. You have been so kind to me. And I, I have been truly happy to be in your company.”

“Yeah?” Shel said, smirking. “I’m glad to hear it. I feel the same way.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, when Shell once more spoke. “Hey Crystal, I want to try something. Is that ok?”

Crystal turned to her curiously. “I suppose so. What is it?”

And Shel kissed her. On the lips.

Crystal’s instinctive yelp fled inside Shel’s mouth as she closed it around Crystal’s, and her core flared up in way it never had before.

Shel pulled back, licking her lips as though tasting something quite pleasant. “Yeah, works just as good as with Humans.”

Crystal was sure her face was entirely flushed, and she worried her skirt with her hands. “Shel! That was so unexpected! I, I wasn’t ready for that!”

“You didn’t like it?” Shel asked casually.

Crystal swallowed hard. “I... I didn’t say that.”

One of Shel’s hands drifted over and clasped Crystal’s, while the other gently rested at the back of Crystal’s head, turning her to look into Shel’s eyes. “So, are you saying you’d like another one?”

“Yes,” Crystal said, the word almost having to be forced through her constricting throat. “I think I would.”

* * *

“You WHAT?!”

“I have made a Pact with a Human,” Crystal stated defiantly. “Shel Octave. And we are quite happy with it.”

Crystal thought she had been prepared for Mother’s reaction. But the sudden slap across her face was so startling, Crystal staggered back from it. She placed her on hand on her cheek, eyes wide.

“Illera!” Mama shouted, steeping forward. “That was uncalled for!”

“Stay out of this!” Mother howled. “This is as much your doing as it is hers! I never should have listened to you! Giving her such lenience was obviously the worst possible decision!”

“I am happy with Shel!” Crystal called back defiantly. “Happier than I’ve ever been here! Happier than you’ve ever been, clearly!”

Now even Mama looked astonished at Crystal’s words. Mother shrieked like a Banshee, and probably would have struck Crystal again, but Mama intervened, seizing her wife’s arm. “Illera, don’t! She doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

Mother threw off her spouse, sending Mama tumbling to the ground. “Don’t touch me! I’ll deal with you afterwards.” She then turned her baleful, icy gaze full on Crystal. “Get out.”

Crystal’s mouth opened slightly. “What?”

“I said get _out!_ Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again so long as I live, you stupid, ungrateful child! If I see you again, Gods help me, I shall make you rue the day you were hatched!”

It was as though a weight greater than the world pressed itself down on Crystal’s chest. She had to take a step back to process things, to truly understand what was being said. But before she could truly grasp it, Mother assumed her icy Yuki-Onna form, a blizzard engulfing her.

“I said, GET OUT!”

And Crystal ran. She ran into the field, fleeing the wrath of her Mother as she would a Reaper. And she never looked back.

* * *

After that day, Crystal never again returned to the Den. She instead went to the land above where the Humans lived, called Outset, and moved in with Shel. At first it was hard, for Crystal never had lived away from her family before. But with Shel there to support her, gradually, things became easier.

In fact, after a time, things became more than easy. They became wonderful. Shel proved a marvelous partner, always charming and fun, while still doing her best to ensure Crystal was taken care of. It was Shel’s turn to be guide, and Crystal flourished under her tutelage.

There were days that she missed home, her parents, and her friend Yulon. But though it all, Crystal turned to Shel for support, and was never left wanting.

Until one day...

It had been years since the Humans had returned, and things had finally begun to reach what all seemed to agree was a comfortable maintenance. Trade between Outset and the Den was increasing, and more and more Mogwai were forming Pacts with Conjurers, ensuring the bonds between them were growing stronger. Humans had built many cities and towns now, most rudimentary, but some quite advanced and powerful. By all signs, it seemed as though the glorious age the Queen had promised had finally come.

But it was not to be.

Shel wasn’t at home when Crystal saw the news on TV. War had been declared. Why wasn’t specified, but it had something to do with the Queen turning traitor and trying to have her Conjurer killed. This seemed entirely unlike the Queen Han that Crystal remembered, but footage of a Mogwai attack on Outset soil seemed to confirm her worst fears.

Crystal paced, utterly stupefied. _What would happen to us now? What does this mean for all of the Mogwai living with Humans?_

Finally, Shel burst through the door, face clouded. “Crystal.”

Crystal raced forward and took her lover in her arms, burying her face in Shel’s shoulder. “Oh Shel, it’s terrible! What is happening?”

Shel wrapped her arms around Crystal, and their warmth eased her fears slightly. Only slightly.

“It’ll be alright, love,” Shel said, “we’ll be just fine, I promise.”

“But I’m a Mogwai,” Crystal said, pulling away slightly. “What will happen to me? To us?”

“I think I’ve already figured that out,” Shel said easily, the way she always did. “But first, I need to try something. Is that ok?”

“Of course,” Crystal replied, confused. “What is it?”

Shel pulled one hand away, and held it in front of Crystal’s core. “This.”

Pain. Sharp, deep, consuming. Crystal’s core reeled in way it never had before. She would have collapsed on the spot had Shel not been holding her up. She reached for Shel’s coat, holding onto it for dear life.

“Shel,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath, “what... what did you do?”

But Shel wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at her own hand, which now held a radiance like the stars themselves. And the look on Shel’s face was unlike any Crystal had seen. It was hungry, desirous. Almost like the way Shel had looked at Crystal in their most intimate moments. But now, it seemed... wrong. Deeply, perversely wrong.

“Don’t worry,” Shel said with that same, ravenous smile. “With this, everything is going to be just fine.”

* * *

Crystal fell. From that day forward, she fell deeper and deeper into a world of coldness, agony, and despair. Shel continued to draw power from her in that way, and Crystal found herself helpless to stop it. Little by little, her Dragon’s strength was being siphoned away, making Shel more and more powerful. And Shel used that power to destroy Mogwai.

The war raged, and Crystal was utterly powerless. She lived now only in a dark cage, without warmth or contact of any kind, save for the few times people - rarely Shel herself - came in to feed her. As though she were an animal in a pen. Crystal wept more than she thought possible, until her tears had all dried up. Frozen, like the rest of her.

For months this lasted; how long exactly Crystal never truly knew. Then one day, something happened. People came to her, people she did not know. They freed her, took her away from her cell, and even brought Shel into custody. Crystal had lived in a dreamlike state, not truly conscious so as to avoid having to fully experience the immense pain Shel’s siphoning caused her. But in this moment, she became lucid once more. Her eyes cleared, and she saw everything.

She was in a small wooden building surrounded by people. Some were Mogwai, but there were a few Humans as well. And Shel was there, tied up, with a gun pointed directly at her, held in the hand of a Sahuagin in Human form. Another Mogwai in Human guise - Crystal could not tell what type - stood before Shel, proud and solid as a palace façade.

“So,” Shel said smoothly, as casually as she always did, “what, you want me to apologize? Express remorse for what I did?”

“Yes,” the Mogwai replied, words like iron.

And in that moment, Shel and Crystal’s eyes locked.

_Say it,_ Crystal thought with all her being. She wanted to project those words into the air, just as the radio had carried Shel’s voice all those years ago. _Say it, Shel. Please. Just say you are sorry. Say you were wrong. Say it, and I’ll forgive everything. I’ll forget everything. I beg you, Shel. You’re all I have in the world. Please, for me, for us. Just say it. Say it. SAY IT!_

“Well,” Shel shrugged, “then that’s too bad. Because I’ve got nothing else to say.”

And Crystal’s core broke at the same time the gunshot fired.

* * *

Crystal stood before the ice sculpture, seeing her own face reflected a dozen times back at her, distorted, warped, twisted.

She struck it with her spear, shattering it into a thousand pieces that scattered throughout the cave. She struck it again and again, until her breathing became heavy. She smashed it until it was nothing but a disordered pile of icy shards, and stood over it, panting.

_You damned fool,_ she said to her now destroyed reflection. _You were always such a damned fool._

A knock sounded at her door. “Um, Miss Crystal?”

She recognized that voice at once. “What do you want, Paimon?”

“I have lunch for you!”

With a weary sigh, Crystal trudged over to the door and opened it. The young Nue stood with his usual smile, ignorant and childlike. Just as she herself had been so long ago.

She took the tray of food and set it on her desk. She wasn’t hungry, but she wasn’t about to deny the Valiant Company’s hospitality. They had taken her in, after all. Given her a place where she had nothing. She was grateful to them for that, even if it was but cold comfort.

“Hey, did Thorn make that for you?”

Crystal turned and saw Paimon pointing at the origami dragon that Human had left at her doorstep. It was frozen in a block of ice, which she had done out of spite. Paimon was pointing at it obliviously, still knowing nothing.

“Yes,” Crystal replied tersely.

“Man, he’s really good. It looks great, doesn’t it?”

“It’s fine.”

“Mmhmm,” Paimon nodded. “Say, want to play some games with me? Thorn’s off on a mission right now, so I’m kinda bored.”

Crystal blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You know, video games! I have a couple we could play co-op, if you like. Or you could just watch me play. I’m trying to beat Ren’s Fortress in _Somber Spirits_ and it’s really tough! I keep getting thrown off the roof by the golem at the end.” And he laughed fully unassumingly. Utterly innocent.

Crystal frowned. She had nothing better to do. And Paimon had been nothing but kind to her, even if he was pacted to a Human. She could do him that kindness. “Alright, I shall watch you. I have no skill for playing such games.”

“Ah don’t worry! Thorn was the same way, but I taught him, no problem! Come on!”

Crystal followed the boy to his room, and sat to watch him play. The game did indeed seem quite challenging, and Paimon’s avatar suffered several deaths in extremely creative and gruesome fashion. But he never became discouraged, and continued to struggle on through whatever the game pitted him against.

“You know,” he said unexpectedly, “I’m really glad I met Thorn.”

“Oh?” Crystal said, watching the loading screen while Paimon’s character respawned. A swinging blade had been the cause of his death this time.

“Yeah,” Paimon went on. “I mean, he saved my life! But also, he makes me feel... useful. Like I can help people!”

“You like to help people?” Crystal asked.

“Oh yeah! I love it!” He said this while still watching his game, seemingly oblivious to his words' real meaning. “And so does Thorn! He tries real hard to help everyone around here. Even though he’s really sad.”

Crystal tilted her head. “Sad?”

“Yeah,” Paimon said, voice softening. “He used to have a Mogwai friend before me, but he died, along with all of his family. He doesn’t let it show, but I can feel it in his heart thanks to the Pact. But even with that, he still tries to help everyone around him! I want to be like him someday!”

Unbidden, Crystal felt a tear in her eye. She reached up and touched it, letting it stick to her fingers, and looking at it. She was sure her tears had frozen a long time ago...

“I did it!” Paimon shouted, standing up and cheering. “Take that, golem!”

The words “Spirit Conquered” flashed up on the screen, and Crystal stared at the young Mog in his triumph. He turned to Crystal, and looked momentarily startled. “Hey, are you ok?”

Crystal shook her head, before realizing that was the wrong gesture. “I mean, yes, I’m fine. I was simply thinking of something else. Congratulations Paimon, you did a very good thing.”

“Thanks!” He said, grinning. “Yeah, it was a pretty hard boss.”

“I should go eat my lunch,” Crystal said, standing. “Thank you for sharing with me. And, Paimon?”

“Hmm?”

“When you see Thorn next... please tell him thank you, for the origami.”

“I will! Enjoy your food!”

She walked back to her own room in a daze, thinking on what Paimon had said. She knew he could not lie about Thorn’s history. She remembered what it was like to have a Pact, and how Shel’s heart had been as open to her as a book. And if what Paimon said was true...

She stood just inside her room, leaning against her closed door, feeling her core raging with emotion. _Is there yet hope for me? Is there still more to my life?_ She looked over at the dragon frozen on her desk, staring at it for a very long time.

And she let it thaw.


End file.
